Book 01 Lass the Hypnotising Experiment
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Experiment 628 a.k.a Lass is a hypnotising female experiment that can make any experiment created before her obey her orders. But what if Lass meet's Experiment 629? What is different about Leroy then their other 627 cousins? Please review, I own Lass, but the original owners idea of the hypnotising Experiment is Moonspotes. This is now book one out of more tales. Book 2 out now.
1. Chapter 1 Experiement 628 Lass

Chapter 01 Experiment 628 Lass

_**Quanktumspirit: "Since Experiment 628 has never been released I'll create my own version out of it. Experiment 628 a.k.a Lass is a hypnotising female experiment that can make any experiment created before her obey her orders. But what if Lass meet's Experiment 629? What is different about Leroy then their other 626 cousins? Please review, I own Lass, but the original owners idea of the hypnotising Experiment is Moonspots, I got the permitting to write the story."**_

* * *

One day in Jumba Jookiba's lab Lilo and Stitch we replaying a film that they made of all 627 experiments, it was beautiful and they really had a lot of fun. As they finished admire ring them all Lilo remembered something from the Time they captured Leroy, suddenly Jumba came inside and looked at the two friends of his.

"Hello Lilo and Stitch, everything ok?" Jumba asked.

"Um… yes, Jumba as Leroy was made, Gantu said that he can't be called Experiment 628, but why?" Lilo asked him looking at him.

"Well because experiment 628 has already been created, but he/she wasn't released nor does anybody know what he/she could do, come. I'll show you the capsule, I myself can't remember what I created," Jumba said.

He walked to the pod ball and opened it, from all the 628 experiment's that lived in it there was just one floating there, the colour of the pod was blue like all the others, Jumba got it out and lay it on the table.

He then gave the computer an order, "Compute analyse the pod of experiment 628."

"Analysing, 1%... 2%... 3%..." The computer said and scanned the small pod in front of the machine.

Slowly an image of the experiment as well as the information was being brought up on the screen. Experiment 628 looked a lot like Angel, it was easy to see it was a she-experiment, but she had a violet head and antennary, an orange body, her stomach up to her mouth was brown and she had a silver amulet around her neck, her eyes were black and white circular dart board type of eyes. But the info about her was terrible as the computer finished uploading the info, Jumba looked horrified at it.

"Experiment 628: Function: Controlling everybody, enslave the victims to do her bidding, takes over planets before having the civilisation blow their own home up, then escapes to a new world to destroy," The computer answered.

Jumba looked horrified, this experiment must be one of his most evil ever, even more then Leroy, it would take years if not decades till experiment 628 found her rightful place.

"I just have to make sure she wouldn't escape," Jumba thought.

Lilo as well as Stitch looked at the pod as scare as Jumba felt, none of the other experiments were ever that eviler, not even Evile himself. As Jumba was about to place the pod back in the ball Pleakly walked in.

"Hi Jumba, what are you doing? Oh a new experiment? Let's see what it is," Pleakly said excited to meet this new cousine.

'Pleakly's interest in seeing new experiments is going to be some day his downfall,' Jumba thought to himself.

Pleakly grabbed the capsule from Jumba and threw it into the glass of water on the table to activate the experiment, Jumba, Lilo and Stitch looked horrified at him as the glass shattered before them.

"Pleakly no, you have just unleashed experiment 628," Jumba panicked.

"I what-" Pleakly said looking worried.

The capsule grew and grew, suddenly an explosion came sending the skinny alien and overweight professor as well as Lilo and Stitch to the back of the lab, after coming back around the 4 looked at the new experiment. Jumba quickly advised Lilo and Stitch to get to safety and the two left the space ship this instant and fled back home on their tricycle whiles locking all the doors behind them.

* * *

Then Jumba and Pleakly looked at the Experiment more precisely. It was a female experiment, exactly as the pod showed, she had an orange body, brown stomach, a violet head and antenna, her eyes were dart board coloured and she had a silver amulet on with the word Lass on it. As the Experiment looked at Jumba and Pleakly she smiled showing a row of pearl white teeth to them.

"My name is Lass and you'll do as I ask," She spoke in hypnotising English.

She used her eyes and they began to turn, Pleakly and Jumba looked at her shocked before falling into her trance, they repeated what she said.

"Your name is Lass and we'll do as you ask," They said.

"Hihihi, good job, now fat frog man, show me all the experiment's that exist and you skinny octopus tie yourself upside down to the poll," Lass ordered.

Her eyes continued to turn as Pleakly and Jumba did as she asked. Jumba printed for her a list of where all the experiments were right now, who they were, what powers they had and how she could defeat them. Lass laughs her head off, concerning the world and then the galaxies was going to be easier then she thought, after Jumba finished that what she asked him to do the two aliens tied themselves together, Lass stuffed into their mouths a towel before proceeding to take over the entire Ohana.

"Now let's see how many Ohana members there are, where they are, as well as their abilities," Lass said wickedly.

She left the ship to start her rampage around her Ohana and annoy the Galaxy armada with them. It took her less then 2 hours before she had the last experiment under her control. (Minus Stitch, Reuben and Leroy for now)

* * *

Inside the ship Lilo just arrived with Reuben and Stitch with some sandwiches, they haven't seen Pleakly or Jumba after they sent them away and it was now the afternoon, Nani left for her job at the surfer shop and thought that her 2 big alien friends were looking after Lilo, which wasn't the case at this moment. That's why Lilo and Stitch returned to the ship.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Lilo asked her pet dog/alien friend Stitch.

"Mega nagga know," Stitch replied.

Lilo just nodded, as they reached the ship Lilo noticed there was a 1 foot big hole blown into the side of the ship. Quickly Lilo and Stitch thought that Gantu has come back and taken her friends away, or just stopped by for a little chat and since he wasn't a door type of alien, and blown into the wall the hole.

"Hello, Jumba, Pleakly? Are you guys in there?" Lilo asked.

"MMMMHHHHH!" (Crash, clutter) Lilo heard.

Lilo and Stitch quickly ran into Jumba's evil laboratory and found both the scientist and his assistant tied up and gagged on the floor trying to get somebody's attention, Lilo and Stitch quickly untied them and got the mouth gags off.

"Jumba, Pleakly what happened to you two? Was is Gantu?" Lilo asked worried.

"Huff, no it was experiment 628, she named herself Lass and is a hypnotising experiment, she made us tie ourselves together, and then she left taking the information about your cousins with her. Lilo, I think she is planning something evil," Jumba explained.

"Ah so another evil experiment, is there any way to stop her?" Stitch asked.

"The only thing that can stop her is if she finds amongst the experiments the one person that can't be controlled by her hypnosis, that person as well is her true love, but as far as I know nobody not even Stitch is immune to her," Pleakly explained.

"Dame it, well we'd better get going," Lilo said.

Quickly she and Stitch jumped into the beach buggy and drove off trying to find the missing cousin.

* * *

As they came to the beach they noticed there weren't any waves at all, in fact 'Cannon ball' experiment 520 wasn't near the water at all, and he was gone. Lilo instead found a note on the floor.

"I have taken experiment 520, if you want to find your cousins again send the strongest cousin ever to defeat me, and no not your pathetic loser of a pet called Stitch experiment 626, he'll be last on my capture list, signed Lass experiment 628," Lilo read.

Stitch growled under his breath, he was the strongest experiment ever… well minus Leroy experiment 629 and Evile experiment 627. But wait… Evile and Leroy could help defeat this evil experiment.

"Lilo mega have idea," Stitch quickly said.

"Ok Stitch, what is your idea?" Lilo asked after a few hours.

"We need cousins Leroy and Evile to help us defeat her, they may be the only Experiment's not being able to be controlled," Stitch explained.

"Good idea, come of to the horror movies," Lilo said.

* * *

Evile as well as Leroy were both working as actors for countless monster movies and have become very good friends with each other. Evile was as well together with Bonnie, but Leroy didn't find his true love jet. For there has to be an experiment as vile, cruel and vicious as he and Evile were. So far there was nobody, right now all 3 experiments with Clyde were acting out a vampire type of scene.

"True blood will be drained from your lover," Bonnie said chuckling as a white vampire.

She had a black dress on with acting blood which tasted like cheery juice dripping from her mouth; Leroy was pretending to be a corps for the show and was lying with wide opened eyes on the floor surrounded by the same cheery juice which should represent his blood.

"No what have you done? Leroy, Leroy can you hear me love?" Evile acted out the desperate wife of Leroy.

But Leroy remained lying down without giving so much as a tone from himself. Bonnie let lose a dark laughter that chilled the bones of the film director.

"Your Leroy… is DEAD!" Bonnie screamed and laugh darkly for the film.

"NOOO!" Evile pretended to be upset and cried.

"And cut, excellent guy's that's a wrap, you 3 can have now this week off whiles we cut the film together, oh and you guy's have a visitor from Stitch," The Director reported to them.

"Thanks sir, well meet him in Leroy's trailer," Bonnie said.

Evile handed Leroy a towel so he can whip the cheery juice off his fur, the 3 friends walked into their trailer where Leroy quickly disappeared into the bathroom, after his fur was clean again the 4 friends sat down and laugh.

"My god that film will be another perfect success, you are really good at being the villain and the hero Leroy," Clyde said laughing.

"Thank you Clyde, you guys are really good at it to, oh hi Stitch, what is it?" Leroy said as he noticed his cousin looking at them.

"Well Leroy, our Ohana is under attack by experiment 628 a.k.a Lass. According to Jamba she is very strong, we need your help to stop her," Stitch said worried.

"Oh, so she was the one before me, ok I'll help you," Leroy said impressed.

"Won't she be disturbing your filming time?" Stitch asked confused.

"No, we are done for now, so I can help you chase down this experiment, where is she now?" Leroy asked interested.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry up before everybody is under her control," Stitch said worried over his Ohana.

Leroy nodded, he left with Stitch the film area and searched the forest with him over, he noticed that experiment 515 Deforester wasn't their either. After Stitch and Lilo searched every area of they came to the conclusion that all of Stitches 625 cousins were captured. As well as Bonnie and Clyde now.

* * *

But just as they came to the beach again Lilo spotted Angel there, her eyes were turning a bit as she was waiting for them.

"Ah, Lilo and Stitch, welcome, somebody want's to 'see you', come this way," Angel said.

"Guy's don't," Leroy said sensing a trap.

But before they were stopped Lass turned up and began her enchantment. Leroy quickly closed his eyes and his ears.

"My name is Lass and you'll do as I ask," Lass said looking at Lilo and Stitch.

They tried to resist her, but in under 2 minuets they both got a huge head ace. Then they to were under Lass's control. She let lose a howl of a laughter that now all the Experiments and Lilo were under her ban. And nothing could break it.

But Leroy remained not under her control, he ran away from her as fast as he could. Seeing as everything was running Lass's way now Leroy knew only one place where he was save. He ran towards, Jumba's ship.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Why hasn't Leroy fallen under her spell? I know, review to find out what would happen next, how is Leroy going to get everybody out of their hypnosis? What is Lass going to do with everybody? Please review to find out."**_


	2. Chapter 2 Reviewing vote

**OK A Reviewing Vote**

**I want to see what you authors want for the 'Lass the Hypnotic story'. Should I include all the 626 Experiment's captures? Or should it be only a few? If all they are going to be very similar to each other. Please vote threw the Reviewing section.**

**A: All the experiments captures**

**B: A few experiments captures.**

**The voting will stay open until Friday the 6****th**** of June.**


	3. Chapter 3 The capture

**Chapter 03 The capture **

_**Quanktumspirit: "Ok seeing as one only voted I'll go that way, please review any way."**_

_**ppgXrrb20: 'Hmmmmm B'**_

_**Quanktumspirit: "Thank you ppgXrrb20, I hope I'll soon get some more reviews."**_

* * *

After Lass had Stitch under her control she chuckled and stoked over the blue Experiments head. Stitch purred under her feel. The other Experiments all looked at her, ready to follow her under her command.

"Come everybody let's hunt down Leroy, now," Lass commanded.

As all 626 Experiment's followed her she walked ahead of them and everybody looked at her.

"Ok, we will split up into teams, the ones felling comfortable with each other should help each other. Turn every leave on this island over to find him," Lass ordered.

"Gama," Came the reply back from everybody.

Within seconds all the experiments were all over the place again calling for Leroy. But he didn't reaper again, Leroy was hiding underneath Lass inside the suers.

"Hihi, goochy baba naga really think she can catch mega like taka," Leroy chuckled.

* * *

Leroy ran as fast as he could threw the suers and then looked back up, he was at the well cleaned street by Experiment 505 Ploot. He looked a few miles ahead of himself, to his shock the entire island was being polluted now by the very Experiment that was cleaning it.

He saw scuff markings and could tell that all Lass did was stuff his trunk bit with filthy tissues to make him vulnerable before taking over his mind the command.

'Dama,' Leroy said shocked.

* * *

Leroy continued his search for more clues to who Lass really was, so far he found another way, with the dog salon where Experiment 007 Gigi had a dog bath before walking out with Mertle again.

He noticed a bit of Gigi's fur was still on the floor, but Mertle wasn't any where to be seen. Leroy sent himself into sniffer dog mode and found the girl locked inside a WC. He quickly unlocked the door and saw the girl was fine, just shocked.

"Thank you... sir... who are you? What happened to my Gigi?" Mertle asked shocked and started to scream.

"Ica ruga, megga get G-I-G-I baga for mega," Leroy said trying to calm the distressed girl down.

He checked the area again, as far as he could tell Lass came down, Gigi tried to defend Myrtle from her, but the hypnotic experiment just used her trance, forced Gigi to attack Myrtle as he could tell by a bite wound on her hand and then force her to be locked up in a public toilet.

"Mega try mega best to abilities," Leroy promised Myrtle.

Myrtle smiled slightly at him, "Thank you."

She left for her own house and continued to cry. Leroy shook his head, this Lass was really one hard nut to crack.

* * *

Next Leroy came to Mrs. Hasagewa's fruit store. He checked on how Lass go the rain cloud from his original place to where he is now.

320 a.k.a Cloudy Lass just simply hypnotised a completely dried out fruit, carried it and Cloudy ran behind her trying to give it a drink, after failing the drinking part Lass jumped out.

"My name is Lass and you'll do as I ask," Leroy heard from the image.

He quickly covered his ears up, but the cloud followed her without a complaint, not even needing to reply seeing as he can't talk. Lass walked with the cloud away and continued on her hunt for Experiments.

Leroy chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Lass truly isa clever experiments," Leroy chuckled again.

* * *

After Leroy has learned a lot about Lass now, she has all the abilities to take down any experiment, but mainly was focused on using hypnosis as her main strength. Now a question was, how to defeat her?

Leroy returned to Jumba's ship where he remembered Lass has taken Stitch over, he checked back onto his past memories to see what made him stop, but he couldn't think of anything, except that he covered his ears up.

"Maba Jumba knocka," Leroy though.

He ran to Jumba's ship and entered it. The 4 eyed overweight scientist was lying in bed with a broken hand, one of his experiments has blown his hand up after he tried to untie himself from Pleakly.

Leroy walked up to the alien and raised his paw up, as if he was in detention, "Um Jumba."

Jumba blinked his eyes open and looked up as to who called him, as he saw nobody he though that it was in his dream and was about to fall back to sleep as he heard the call again.

"Jumba," The call came out.

This time Jumba got up and looked down at Leroy. He was surprised to see him back on the planet and looking at him.

"Oh Experiment 629, what can Jamba do for you today?" Jumba asked him surprised.

Leroy explained his circumstances to his creator, "Well, mega need gama way to stop Lass."

"Stop her? There... wait a minuet, Leroy were you there where the other Experiments tried to grab you? And Experiment 628 used her hypnosis out?" Jumba asked him.

"Ih," Leroy confirmed.

"HOLLA!" Jumba screamed and jumped for joy.

He picked Leroy up and hugged him tight to his chest out of happiness. He beamed over his entire 4 eyed fish formed face. Leroy looked at him startled and confused. The happy scientist sat Leroy down on his table, plugged various electrodes on him and checked Leroy over.

"How did you defeat her hypnosis Leroy, you must tell me everything that has happened to you," Jumba said excited and got pen and paper out.

"Um... mega just covered mega flaps (ears) down, no noise, no control," Leroy said, since that was the only way he could think of.

Jumba let those information's be absorbed in his mind and he nodded, "... no noise no control... yes that makes sense, since Experiment 628 has none of your guy's strength, speed and such, she takes her powers from the people she has control over."

"Ok, but mega want others to get baca to normal, how?" Leroy asked Jumba.

To that question Jumba walked around confused, he couldn't think of a answer himself jet. Then his eyes widened, he sat back down and shook his head sad.

"I... I think I know how... but I have another question Leroy, will you be a willing test subject?" Jumba asked him worried.

Now Leroy was eve more confused then before, "Test subject?"

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "What for a test? Please review and say tune for the next chapter soon, ha I just noticed they rhymed. Tune soon."**_


	4. Chapter 4 A test with success

Chapter 04 A test with success

**_Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, written date: Monday 8th September 2014."_**

* * *

Leroy found himself now with Jumba inside his lab on the space ship. He saw all around the grey and blue space ship blue prints of all the 629 experiments. Jumba has hung them all up on the wall in numbers order. As he got the blue print down for Experiment 628 Leroy sat already on the table and looked at them.

Indeed according to Jumba's blue print Lass could order any experiment to obey her orders, by just simply saying the words before her, unless like Leroy demonstrated it to Jumba that you cover your ears up.

But Jumba wasn't so sure that that was the only reason. So he strapped Leroy down on the chair and played a recording of the exact same voice of Lass with the same words. Jumba himself covered his ears up with ear plugs and a set of ear muffs as well as a scarf hoping that he was now completely death to Lass's recording attack. Jumba typed in the code 628 32217 and then the recording of Lass's voice began. (If you are wondering, 628 is Lass's code number, and if you type in 32217 you would almost get the word lissen if you type it in a calculator and spin it on it's head, just no n.)

"My name is Lass an you'll do as I ask," rang now threw the spaceship.

Leroy's eyes almost turned into a trance, but he quickly shook his head and growled mad. His eyes focused forward and with another shake of his head the trance was out of him.

"Interesting, experiment 629 shakes his head to lose the focus on 628's words," Jumba said and writing that down.

Jumba turned the trance louder and covered his ears again, this time Leroy was almost under the trance, but then he just sat there calmly, as Jumba typed in the command to completely take him over Leroy just screamed mad, his head he bashed on the floor, suddenly he broke out of his hold and covered his ears mad.

He shook at least 4 times his head again before the trance was out of him again. Jumba tried a few more times, but always came with the same result. After torturing Leroy with the attack for 3 straight hours he turned it off. Leroy uncovered his ears and shook his head.

Jumba got Leroy out of the room and showed him the filmed recording over what he was doing, Leroy nodded. But, by one picture at 34 seconds Jumba noticed Leroy just uncovered his ears to scream, small tears were in the experiments eyes at that second before he covered his ears again.

"Leroy," Jumba said completely surprised, "You should have been under her trance, just a split second of listening to her voice should cause the listener to fall under her spell."

"But not with me, why?" Leroy asked.

"Please do it again, but place on these heart and brain projects on, I want to know what commands they both send out to you," Jumba ordered knowing that the answers could lie within experiment 629 a.k.a Leroy.

Leroy entered the room again, Jumba covered his ears once more and programmed the sound of Lass's voice once more. As Leroy was ready the experiment stretched out his thumb up to Jumba to start the test once more.

Jumba nodded his head. He programmed the Lass call once more, Leroy screamed and covered again his ears. The heart monitor was at first calm, then it suddenly jumped so heigh that for a normal human or pet it could lead to a heart attack, Leroy held his ears as closed up as he could.

His brain was weirdly sending out the signal that a death attack was out to kill him. That's how he couldn't fall under the spell. But how does Leroy's body know how to defend itself against something like this? Especially how does it know to cover it's ears up?

Jumba quickly turned off the call and caught the completely distraught experiment. He lay Leroy down and rubbed against his back to calm him down. Leroy screamed for another 3 minuets and shook his entire body. Jumba picked Leroy up like a baby and rocked the experiment calm as he could. After screaming for another 6 minuets Leroy calmed down and huge tears streamed out of his eyes. Jumba got the brain, heart report out of the computer, even though all the dots and lines on the paper weren't making much sense to Leroy Jumba understood them perfectly. Like reading a picture book.

"Leroy, whiles you listen to Lass's voice your body was trying everything to delete her image from your head, your body automate tried to prevent you from falling under her spell, so you destroyed it by using your fear that is programmed within you," Jumba said nodding his head.

Leroy cowered together and still shook very wildly, then he looked at Jumba and said: "I don't think that is it Jumba... because... I just don't know..."

Jumba looked at Leroy again, Leroy whipped his tears from his face and crawled weak and tired out of Jumba's embrace, he was still shaking as he hiccuped. Jumba looked outside and saw it was getting very late now. Knowing that Leroy has no where to go he picked experiment 629 up and carried him threw to his bedroom.

"Go to bed Leroy," Jumba said tucking the tired experiment up, "You would need all your powers tomorrow to get everybody back to normal."

Leroy nodded his head: "Ok... thank you... father."

Jumba smiled at Leroy happy. He does see all of the 629 experiments sort of like his own children, but he wasn't sure who he was closest to, so far Leroy was his number one child.

Leroy covered himself up and slept. Weirdly his dreams was with Lass.

* * *

Inside a dark forest Lass called all 626 other Experiment's back together. Everybody didn't show a sign of being tired whiles under her control. Lass walked around everybody very disappointed.

"Still no sign of Leroy, Stitch," Lass asked and glared at Stitch.

Stitch saluted her, "No our lady, Leroy has vanished."

"I see, Angel you got any ideas where he is now?" Lass barked at her.

Angel came forward, saluted Lass as well before replying: "We have searched every square inch, apart from Jumba Jookibas ship, there is a heigh percentage chance that Leroy is hiding in there with the professor and planning your immense doom."

"I see, thank you experiment 624," Lass said nodding her head.

The Experiments still looked at her whiles she was working out a plan, but so far she didn't have any, after thinking for a few more minuets Lass nodded.

"Seeing as nothing is going to happen now you all a dismissed, off to bed now," Lass ordered.

"Lass yes Lass," everybody said.

Within a few minuets everybody had build together a massive nest, Lass was lying in the centre like a queen whiles all the others slept around her. Lass still didn't understand why Leroy wasn't under her control. Whiles she slept the Experiments didn't leave her side. Like a massive... what was the word Lass was looking for... ah yes, Ohana.

Nobody moved from their beds, as Lass was trying to get a comfortable as possible, it just wasn't working. So she got up and decided to try and find Leroy on her own.

* * *

The next morning Leroy watched Lass threw out the entire day. He wanted to know himself what was different about him. As Lass was just in front of him Leroy jumped out of his hiding place and looked at her. The orange and violet experiment jumped out of her skin and glared at Leroy, the bright red experiment.

"Oh hello Leroy, what are you doing here?" Lass asked him mad.

"I am just looking around the neighbourhood, I noticed you have taken now every Experiment captive from the list, I am impressed," Leroy said clapping in his paws.

Lass looked at Leroy confused, "But not you Leroy, why? I sent out my hypnotic call to try and force you under my command, jet it didn't work. And I don't think it will work again if I tired."

Leroy covered his ears up and pointed at them, Lass nodded.

"True," Lass said nodding, "If you can't hear me then you can't fall under my command. And... jet I don't think that is the only reason... can I try it again, but this time don't cover your ears up."

"Gama?" Leroy asked shocked, "Naga, I don't want to be under anybody's command, I am my own free Experiment."

"I just want to see if I really can't take control of you, please Leroy, if it does work I promise to take you out of the hypnotic state as soon as possible," Lass begged.

Leroy glared at her, then nodded. They sat together down and Lass began again, this time as Leroy promised her he left his ears open. Lass's eyes were turning 2x as fast as normal, to give her spell more Power.

"My name is Lass, and you'll do as I ask," Lass said whiles focusing.

Leroy just sat there and wasn't startled at her Hypnotics at all. Lass tried at least 3 times again, but still Leroy couldn't fall under her command, his fear program as Jumba explained was really blasting the attack away from him but he didn't notice it. After the final try, Lass got a head ace and quickly ran away to prevent Leroy from capturing her, but Leroy held her back and forced her to stay on the ground.

"No Lass, you will not rune away again, just tell me, why can't I fall under your spell? Tell me," Leroy shouted at Lass.

She was squeamish under him, Lass tried to get out of Leroy's grip, but he was hard as metal. Leroy noticed he was pressing to hard and Lass screamed up in pain as he stabbed her in her stomach. He glared at the female experiment and she cowered together crying her eyes out.

"TELL ME!" Leroy screamed at her.

Lass couldn't take it any more and screamed back at him, "I DON'T KNOW LEROY! I don't know why you can't fall under the hypnotic spell, something within you forces my spell to bounce out or leave your system, you are to strong to be hypnotic, what ever it is my hypnotise has no power over it and you remain un-affected by it."

Leroy nodded that actually made sense, suddenly Lass ran from him again, the other Experiments were ordered by her to follow. As Leroy was all on his own on the spot he didn't know what to do.

Go and find Lass again? Or go home to bed? But Leroy shook his head, suddenly he had a brilliant idea, if he can't fall under Lass's curse, then maybe to break the others from the curse... is to have Lass fall in love with him?

Leroy has never found much interest in women, let alone somebody who is supposed to be his cousin, but maybe if Lass has something else distracting her from her hypnotic job, then he can set every body else free.

* * *

**_Quanktumspirit: "Will it actually work? Please review to find out."_**


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble starts to arrise

**Chapter 05 Trouble stars to arrise**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I just had to put this reviewer up for everybody to read, because I find it intense and shall explain it."**_

ppgXrrb20 chapter 4 . Sep 10

Leroy you should not mess with a girl's heart. Even through that same girl is evil. But now I question it because she seem to be not all that bad. This was a very good chapter. One question, why does Lass call the Experiments by the names Lilo gave them and not their pod numbers?

_**Quanktumspirits answer: "Dear ppgXrrb20, it is true that Leroy should leave Lass's heart alone, but there is reasons behind it. You think Lass is not bad? God all mighty, would you find it ok if you were enslaved, are not allowed to think, move, walk, talk for your own, instead have somebody else do all the commands for you? Also I made Lass know of every Experiment and call them by their names because then the readers don't have to research which Pod number she calls out during the story."**_

_**Quanktumspirit: "Probably my longest intro jet, please keep on reading and reviewing, warning this chapter is a bit dark with a talk about relationships."**_

* * *

Whiles Lass ran to a hidden cave she ordered every Experiment to go back to their works, they looked at her confused, just like that? Be back to what you were, Stitch approached the distraught experiment and bowed down to her.

"Our lady, why should we head back? You are our leader, our Queen, we should protect you against that rough Experiment 629 a.k.a Leroy," Stitch pointed out.

Lass glared as mad as she could at Stitch: "Because I told you so STITCH, LEAVE NOW, I need some time to think on how to break Leroy until he is under my own command, if anybody has an idea whiles working, then I will be glad to hear it, be back before sun down, except Experiment 221 a.k.a Sparky, you can stay in the light house, I don't want to be the cause of the human error of crashing the boats together."

The Experiments looked at each other confused, but nodded and left. Stitch still stayed as Lass glared at him and pointed towards the city.

"Stitch go and find Lilo, be her pet for now," Lass ordered.

"No Lass, you need somebody to protect you from Leroy," Stitch argued.

"Ok," Lass said.

She walked with Stitch back to Lilo's house and sat with him on the couch. Lilo just came threw the door and looked at the duo surprised.

"Stitch who is that?" Lilo asked pointing at Lass.

Stitch looked back over to Lilo: "This is Experiment 628, a.k.a Lass, she is our Queen."

"Queen? You guy's don't have a Queen, let alone a King or a boss over all the Experiments," Lilo argued.

"Now we do," Stitch said looking at Lass, "She is our Queen and if you have anything against it then you can face all the Experiments together to fight for the right for her to be our Queen."

"Ok, ok," Lilo said lifting her hands up.

Lilo then looked at Lass herself. Her violet head, her black and white turning eyes, her orange body and how she was holding herself.

"My name is Lass and you'll do as I ask," Lass said once more and looked at Lilo.

Lilo's eyes began to turn and she bowed to Lass. Lass chuckled. She had Lilo now under her own command.

Lilo replied just like everybody else, "Your name is Lass and I'll do as you ask."

"Good Lilo human, I want you to make me a strawberry smoothly and a banana sandwich," Lass said.

She was felling a little bit hungry and walked with Lilo back home. Lilo walked as Lass ordered into the kitchen and made what she ordered. Nani walked threw the door from he job at the surf shop and looked confused at Lilo who was working inside the kitchen.

Nani called out worried, "Hello, Stitch are you in?"

Stitch walked forth and looked at Nani with the same hypnotic look as she has noticed all the other Experiments on her way back home from her job. Nani carefully walked backwards and almost collided with Lilo who looked exactly like Stitch's hypnotic state. And as she knew all the Experiments were going completely gaga in Hawaii she was sure the same was happening here. (The experiments are still searching for Leroy in a destructive manner.)

Nani tried to snip her fingers in front of Lilo, but that didn't wake her sister out of her trance. Nor Stitch. Then Lass walked in with a questioned look as to where her lunch was. She sat on a table and looked over to Nani who didn't know what was going on. Lass snipped her fingers and Lilo walked up to the table and placed Lass her lunch out.

"You must be Nani, Lilo's bigger sister, hello my name is Lass," Lass said waving at the Hawaiian woman confused.

"Ok, hello," Nani said waving in front of her sister, "What is wrong with my sister, Lilo?"

"Oh well..." Lass said chuckling, "Let's say she is in a different place right now, I have the power to take over anybody and anything-"

Nani knew her life must be in danger and quickly grabbed her sister and ran out of the house fast. Lass blinked, ate her lunch and drank down her milk shake, before running after the panicing woman, luckily she had a light lunch.

Nani screamed as she tried to run away, but quickly Reuben, Bonnie and Clyde were in front of her blocking the older ladies way. They were about o inform to Lass that Leroy was not on the southern side of the island as they sensed their lady in trouble.

"What the hell?" Nani said as Lass appeared behind her.

"Now as you were so rude and not allow me to finish of my sentence, guy's grab her," Lass ordered.

The Experiments held Nani tight and she was so scared she didn't say anything for a while. Lass walked around to her face and looked at her eyes again.

Lass chucked at the scared woman's face, "Don't worry Nani, I won't hurt you, I just have a question to you."

"W... what for a question?" Nani asked.

But the she tried to run again, Lass shook her head and focused back on Lilo.

Lass commanded her: "Lilo, please make a hanging rope and hang yourself."

Nani panicked as she tried to stop her sister, but Lilo walked right past her and made a hanging rope. She strung herself round the neck without a care in the world. Nani continued to panic and tried to stop Lilo, to no chance.

But just as Lilo was about to pull the rope tight around her neck and jump of a chair to kill herself Lass looked back over at her.

"Stop Lilo, that'll do dear," Lass said and then looked back over to Nani, "I presume we have a understanding Nani, if you don't do what I ask you to I can command Lilo to kill herself. So will you listen?"

Nani shook in her slippers and nodded, Lass pointed at the couch without saying anything. Nani didn't need a command as it was clear: sit down there. Next Lass got Lilo from the chair and sat Lilo next to her sister and walked to the kitchen door before turning to Nani.

"Don't leave the couch whiles I get something, be back in a tick," Lass said.

As Lass was out of the door Nani saw David her boyfriend walk outside and she quickly waved at him. He ran inside as he saw how his girlfriend was in tears of worries. David was on the search for her because she wasn't at their date meeting point at the moment.

"Nani what's wrong? Why has Lilo got a rope around her neck? What is wrong with her?" David asked and tried to take it off.

But Nani quickly stopped him and sat David next to her on the couch, before almost crying her eyes out, "I... I don't know, this new Experiment called Lass has asked Lilo to almost hang herself, she wanted to know something from me, if I don't do what she wants then she will have Lilo kill herself, please stay here for now, I am so scared of my sister."

David didn't need any more telling as he stayed with his girlfriend. He tried to comfort Nani, but before he could say or do anything Lass came back, she had with her Experiment 032 Fibber, who is in just as much a trance as all her other cousins. As she saw David there to she smiled.

"Ah the 'boyfriend' has come for a visit, excellent, you can answer a few questions to, if either of you two are lying Experiment 032 a.k.a Fibber will beep and I will get really angry. Anger me to much and you will never see your sister ever again," Lass threatened.

Nani and David nodded scared. They looked scared at Lilo who didn't seem to notice anything around herself. Lass placed Fibber next to the two adults and sat in the other couch before looking at the couple. Lilo still stood as a statue in her rope prison.

"So, Nani and David, you two are in a relationship?" Lass began her questioning.

"Yes, we are," David said honest.

Lass looked over to Fibber, he didn't moved, nor did he beep. Lass was a bit worried that Fibber might not be working as he was invented for and glared at Nani.

"Nani, please tell a lie so that I can see that Fibber is still working," Lass asked.

"Ok... um," Nani thought, then she had one, "I am Lilo's half sister."

"beep," Fibber went immediately.

Lass quickly glared at the orange experiment and he shut himself up. Lass nodded for she knew herself that Nani and Lilo were proper sisters, not half, so the other questions can be continued knowing that Fibber still works.

"Ok, so if Fibber is quiet it means you two are telling me the truth, if you are telling me a lie he will beep, so let's re-begin, when and where did you two meet?" Lass began.

Nani and David looked at each other confused, David decided to answer: "Well... we meet at the beach, we both were in a surfing competition and I won my first prise in it, Nani came a close second, as I was to congratulate her on her power with the surfboard it sort of clicked back then."

Lass looked at Fibber, but he was still quiet. She nodded and continued, "What did you think of David Nani as you first saw him?"

"Well, I though he is really good looking, and the way he could ride the waves is really impressive, he gave me a few trick classes with the waves and our relationship continued to grow," Nani replied.

"Interesting, how long did it took you David to ask Nani if she wanted to be in a relationship with you?" Lass asked.

David looked worried at Lilo who was still in prison, he didn't want Lass to know, but as he felt his girlfriend press his hand hard he decided to answer any way, "Well, if you mean the boyfriend and girlfriend stage, it wasn't until Stitch came and lived with Lilo and Nani that I had the courage to ask her."

"Indeed, he gave David the push to ask me out, plus David gave me a job and that's how I managed to keep Lilo at home," Nani explained.

"Can I ask you a question?" David asked Lass.

"Ih," Lass said and looked at the two.

"Why are you asking us these question? Is there somebody you love?" David asked.

Lass stayed as quiet as she could, her violet head turned a deep purple form and she hid her head, whiles quietly she thinks about the question. So far everybody was under her command... except for Leroy... maybe one other reason Leroy won't fall under her curse was that she likes him. He is very independent, has a hot muscular body, and Lass just down right loves his evil way's.

"I... I don't know, I think I might be in love with Leroy... but I just don't know if they are love feelings for him or not," Lass said.

Suddenly her entire features dropped down and she looked really upset at the ground. Her heart was weighing now about a tone.

With all the Experiments under her command they couldn't bring out any features like love, hate, happiness and sadness out for themselves. Just what she wanted them to do. So Lass didn't know how they all would feel about other things. Then Lass had another question.

"How can you tell if somebody likes you?" Lass asked the duo.

Nani decided to answer it, "Well, you talk with your friend, partner, boyfriend, husband or any other term for a partnership, the more you know about the person you are in a relationship with the happier you can become. See what you two have in common and what differences you have, once you both understand each others strenghts and weaknesses look out for each other. Help one another as best as you can, and see if you can rely on each other in the time of great need. That is what a true friend is and you know you like him."

"Also," David continued, "When the person that likes you gives you gifts as a profe of his or her feelings for you, like a box of chocolates, flowers, music that you like, or books, any type of gift."

"Then once you two are threw your friendship barrier and reach a romance stage then you both can have some form of body contact, as a sign that you are together, like kissing, by kissing you press each other mouths ontop of each other and let your toungs into each others mouths, by moving the toungs inside each others mouths you show that you trust each other a lot and want to be as close to each other as possible," Nani explained.

Lass absorbed all of the informations and nodded her head. It sounded logical.

"Ok, thank you guy's, Lilo take the nouse off yourself and sit next to Nani," Lass asked.

Lilo did as she was asked ad sat next to her sister and David, then Lass go infront of Lilo and raised her medalien up, she pointed it at Lilos eyes and began to chant a chant to get Lilo out of her hypnotice.

"Lilo, you are done with what I asked," Lass said and shone her diadems light in Lilos eyes.

The light reflecting off her necklace shone directly in Lilos eyes, the young girl shook her head and blinked confused.

"W... what was going on?" Lilo asked confused and looked at her sister.

Nani threw her arms around her sister happy and hugged her to her chest, "Oh Lilo, we were worried that you could have been killed, Lass has taken you over and almost had you kill yourself."

Lilo looked around and spotted Lass, she just bowed down to the three and quickly ran outside. For Lass has a new mission on her hands. For some how make Leroy her's. Little did she know that Leroy was planning the same as she was.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Not bad for a chapter, please review, I own nobody except this story, I don't earn any money, not now, not ever. Also please review."**_


	6. Chapter 6 The first night

**Chapter 06 The first night**

_**Quanktumspirit: "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA I GOT IT!"**_

_**Leroy glaring at me: "Got what exactly?"**_

_**QS: "Lass's weak spot's, oh my god am I clever, Hihihi."**_

_**Lass looks at me confused: "I am a hypnotizing experiment, except if the person covers the ears up they can't fall under the curse, like you typed Quanktum."**_

_**QS: "Still... let's say this is your first official 'date night' together."**_

_**Leroy: "We are not even together yet, so how can we be on a date already?"**_

_**QS: "Sip it Leroy and get on stage NOW! You both will see and the readers will read how, Lass is my own Experiement, this is made of my own fantasy, I don't earn any money with it."**_

* * *

Right now Leroy was at the beach on the edge of the dark blue ocean, watching how the massive amount of waves crash between each other, Cannonball was creating so much destruction with the waves that the surfers at the beach have left and haven't turned up for over 2 day's running.

Leroy just shook his head, as far as he has seen all the experiments have lost their own credibility and were working the same as everybody else, stupid and destructive. He remembers seeing all the chaos Lass managed to make all the 626 experiments cause. Sparky so experiment 221 has blown up more sockets and caused the airport to close down.

As well with Cloudy so experiment 320 he has absorbed so much water from one part of the island that it turned to a desert, whiles raining all the water on the other half of the island to create a massive swamp.

Stitch was in a constant battle with experiment 627 a.k.a Evile, who decided to visit his cousin's and Lass has taken captive as well, at Stitch's home. They were wrestling each other at home to see who the more destructive or evil was.

Angel experiment 624 managed to seduce and make hundreds of men fall in love with her, as well as breaking every one of their hearts, with not a single tear after them.

Bonnie experiment 149 and Clyde experiment 150 first broke into a bank, then they were shooting at each other repeatedly and throwing gold bars at each others head mad. Trying to get the other side to hand themselves back to prison.

Even with the humans Lilo, Nani, David were all asked by Lass later on to stay tied up in their home. Cobra Bubbles Lass found to, hypnotised the massive black man and sent him off to Spain to make sure he won't stop Lilo's family or break them up either.

So overall everything in Hawaii was on it's head. Leroy must admit, the destruction and caose was perfect on the island, but what about the future of the area itself? The experiments are keeping the work they were assigned to in check, but now that nobody was doing what they were originally supposed to be doing everything was dying slowly.

Leroy remembered what his plan was. To have Lass love him and maybe by listening to what he has to tell her he could bring Lass to un-hypnotyse all the experiments and restore peace to the Ohana.

* * *

As the evening fell and all the experiements tucked themselves back to bed. Leroy walked over the roof tops and through the streets of Hawaii to find Lass. Knowing that Lass was sort of a 24/7 experiment, so she needs little to no sleep at all. He worked out that not only is her voice the power of controlling, but also her eyes. He just closed his eyes and Lass couldn't get him either.

So the only way he could actually communicate with her, was that Lass doesn't see him at all, just hear and feel, or to some how dismember her turning eyes to a stand still.

As Leroy walked through Hawaii he found Lass's trail easily, she has smashed directly through a glass door and entered a supermarket, Leroy followed her destructive path and found Lass. She was eating a banana right now, Leroy chuckled quietly. He has to get her out of there, and the best thing was with bait, because with all the lights on in the supermarket he was a sitting duck to her eye power. Lucky Leroy knew that a lot of the experiments are mainly meat eaters. Leroy knew also why Lass has to stay quiet in the supermarket. If a human would spot either of the two then they could alert the inhabitants of Hawaii, with everybody then ganging up on them Lass could take all the humans minds over and blow up the entire island with all the humans and co on.

So Leroy first turned the opened supermarket sign back over to closed, then he turned of half of the lights in the supermarket. Next he walked to a cupboard with dog bones, quietly he grabbed one of the bigger bones and several small chicken, beef and fish scraps. With a piece of string he tied all the chunks of meat to the bone and then attached the 'meaty feast bone' to a fishing rod.

"Tonight I will get myself a 'fishy girlfriend'," Leroy chuckled to himself quiet.

Leroy watched Lass through several round mirrors placed around the Supermarket. Lass stole a.k.a tried a lot of the human foods, because she was hungry, but nothing was to her taste. She hates sweets, vegetables, bitter/sweet fruit, ice-cream or any sort of cold ice, un-cooked plain meat, she can't eat any howl grain or any type of grain, and the poor girl was starving. She could only so far drink plain water from the bottles that she bit open and drained the fluids out of it.

Leroy stole some spices and gave the 'bait' some flavourings. Once done he heated the meat chunk up and it's delicious aroma floated through the supermarket. Once the feast was finished Leroy through the chunk of meat a shelf away from Lass, as he hid in a umbrella stand and watched his 'victim' fall for this trap. The summer umbrella stand where he was hiding wasn't to far from a empty Fridge display either. The empty fridge was first emptied by Lass, then she took out and smashed all the shelves inside it, because she also tried, and hates deep frozen Pizza.

Right now Lass was just trying another cereal, but as that didn't agree with her either she through the cereal package behind her, and vomited once more. But as she looked up again she caught the scent of something deliciously cooking. Falling for the trap Lass followed this beautiful meaty smell and came across Leroy's 'bait'. Some delicious meats were roasted to perfection on a chunk of bone.

Lass first looked around the supermarket to see if somebody wanted to eat it, as nobody was seen she caught a hold of the bone and dug her teeth into it. Once she bit a huge chunk of the meat off and was happily feasting upon it Leroy crept behind her, in his hands he held a glassed refrigerator to throw Lass into it and deep frost her but off. He then managed to catch Lass in the 'compleat glassed' refrigerator.

Lass turned round shocked as something heavy fell upon her, Leroy quickly plugged the fridge in and turned the temperature all the way down to -200 decrease centigrade. Lass's eyes stayed wide open and couldn't move at all as her tears froze her eyes like two huge ice blocks in her head. But she could still talk and look. Water that was dripping from her head and body turned to massive icicles.

As Lass was bashing mad against the glass refrigerator she figured out that Leroy won't let her out any time soon. Leroy watched her from the other side and sat down in a meditation pose. Lass watched Leroy, he was completely calm, whiles she was panicking in her deep freezer prison.

Lass mimicked after Leroy's pose, sitting now cross legged in the ice cold fridge. But she didn't notice the cold that much because her body was keeping her warm inside, also all the fat that she ate to herself was keeping her nice and warm as well. As they were calm Leroy looked at his victim chuckling.

"Leroy..." Lass began, but couldn't find the right words jet.

"Lass, you are wondering why I had to capture you in a fridge? And frezz your butt off?" Leroy guessed chuckling.

Lass nodded her head, "Yes, why? How can it protect you against me?"

"Well Lass, try and use your eyes again, try and hypnotize me," Leroy challenged her now.

"Promise you won't cover up your ears? Or close your eyes?" Lass asked him mad.

Leroy lifted his paw up, then made a cross motivation over his heart, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Lass nodded, she focused on him, then began her chant, "My name is Lass and you will do as I ask."

But again, Leroy didn't fall under her spell, Lass tried once more, but nothing. She glared at him mad. What has changed for Leroy to not become a victim like the others?

"Well Leroy, you haven't covered up your ears, or closed either of your eyes, so why aren't you under the trance now?" Lass snapped at him.

Leroy set a mirror up and showed Lass her reflection, before explaining, "Well Lass, try and hypnotize yourself, you will see why."

Lass quickly covered her eyes up as best as she could, she turned away from her own reflection in fear. Leroy glared at her. Lass's entire body shook of cold and fear of her own power.

"go on Lass, you will-" Leroy began, but Lass didn't catch the drift at all.

"No, no, Leroy, I know what you want me to do, you want me to fall under my own comand," Lass snapped mad at him.

Leroy glared at the stubborn experiment mad, "No Lass, I really don't want to, I want to explain why you can't get me now."

"Just tell me like that," Lass said keeping her eyes closed as hard as she could.

"You need to look to see why Lass, please," Leroy said mad.

Lass breathed hard in and out, after calming down and freezing her but of for another 3 minuets she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection, to her surprise her black and white dart board eyes, just looked straight back at her, not hypnotizing her at all.

She looked like a right mess, her violet and orange fur was stuck all over the place, she used her saliva to clean and sort her appearance out once more, as she thought she looked good again Lass turned to Leroy confused.

Lass asked very confused, "L... Leroy, how am I not hypnotizing myself any more?"

Leroy chuckled and knocked against the fridge chuckling again, "It is because of the ice cold temperatures around you Lass, the ice in the fridge is freezing your tear glands up, they are whats causing your eyes to turn and make anybody who looks at your turning eyes to fall under your command, plus with your voice the command is a lot stronger. By stopping only one of the two you are powerless to stop it, but once you are out of the fridge and your eye glands warm up again then your eyes can re-turn themselves as if nothing happened in the first place."

Lass nodded, "I see, clever Leroy. But... why did you have to capture me? Was there something you wanted from me?"

As Leroy was about to tell her why, his heart clamped shut, just as much as his mouth. He wasn't sure if she should know about his trap for her. So he just sat down and looked a bit upset towards the ground. He really want's to trust her, to make her un-hypnotyse everybody and... maybe love him. But he couldn't trust himself that he won't screw up this relationship with her.

Instead of telling her Leroy walked off, Lass tried to bash again against the fridge prison with no success again. Leroy returned a short while later with a book about Ohana. He read and re-read it page by page. As Leroy looked back at Lass he saw that icicles were growing already on her antennas.

As Leroy reached one page he read it a few times, Lass had to wipe the fog on the fridge clear so she could still see Leroy, but the cold didn't stay un-noticed by her and she was shaking around her cold body, getting out her extra pair of arms she began to rub and scratch every part of her body to try and stay warm.

After reading the book through, cover by cover Leroy shook his head quickly. In the mean time Lass's body was going down into the dangerous and deep ice sleep, Lass lay down against the cool fridge door and slowly she closed her eyes, letting the cold take her away from this planet, her hands lay beside her body frozen.

As Leroy reached an interesting page about relationships he read it to himself and felt almost happy: _A healthy relationship is if two souls who love each other, help one another out and look out for the other half. If the half of the lovers is missing it can hurt the couple inside their hearts. Maybe even cause one or both love birds to kill themselves._

Leroy looked back at his captive worried, as he saw she was lying half frosted he panicked a bit. Instead of getting her out Leroy suddenly ran away again. He got a hospital bed (seriously you can find anything in this supermarket), got Lass out of the fridge and quickly wrapped the 'half-asleep' experiment quickly up in the electric planked. He turned the temperature up and heated Lass up to save her life again. As Lass was de-frosted, he quickly gave Lass a passionate kiss. But this kiss had a bit of heat on it to heat Lass back up.

Lass still didn't wake up, Leroy rolled her quickly to the hospital, through the streets of Hawaii and entered a 24/7 hospital of humans, as he got her to a room where hot electronic blankets were stored all the other members of the Ohana suddenly showed up, wondering where their Queen was, Leroy didn't noticed threw his fight with Lass that it was evening again. Stitch glared mad at Leroy as he saw him with their Queen Lass.

"LEROY how dare you kill our Queen," Stitch shouted at him.

Instead of saying anything Leroy got a massive electronic heating blanket from one of the rooms, wrapped Lass up quickly in the green bed, plugged it in and set the blanket to heat up. He covered the experiment up and her body heat which was leaving her came straight back, also the heat of the blanket was heating the girl back up to her original temperature.

As all the Ohana members were chasing after Leroy and giving him a right ass whooping Lass woke up. Her temperature was slowly returning to normal, but... as she looked around she saw that the Ohana was trying to kill Leroy, the man who first tried to kill her, but then saved her, she was sure none of the other Ohana members would have tried to deep fry her in a blanket. Lass quickly jumped up and shouted out for all to hear.

"HEY LEAVE LEROY ALONE NOW!" Lass screamed.

All 627 experiments stopped beating Leroy up and looked at Lass confused, Stitch stept forward and pointed at a very wounded Leroy now.

"B... but our Queen, Leroy has hurt you, you were almost killed," Stitch explained.

Lass glared at everybody, "P-p-p-please guy's, leave L-l-l-leroy to m-m-me, go h-h-home, now. I w-w-w-will take c-c-care of the captive."

All 627 experiments bowed to her and ran back to their homes, Lass walked up to a very beaten Leroy and lifted him up, as he was on the hospital bed where he placed her a short while ago Lass looked at him with interest and confusion. Lass held the electrical blanket tight around her small body.

She understood now that the cold temperatures in the freezer caused her eyes to freeze in place, so she would be un-armed. But was there something more that Leroy wanted from her? After all as she was in her weak state he could have killed her, or taken advantage of herself, and jet he didn't.

"Leroy... w... what do you want from me?" Lass asked quietly watching the sleeping Leroy.

Lass placed her head on his chest and heard his heart beat in tact, so he was just knocked out cold. As Lass listened to the steady beating of Leroy's heart, she suddenly felt her hand being taken by somebody and held it. Like holding hands, Lass blinked and looked at her left hand which was now in sink with Leroy's fingers. His other hand rubbed Lass's cold hand so much up and down that he warmed that up as well, heating more of Lass's cold body.

Leroy lid there, his eyes slowly opened and looked at his surrounding, it was a hospital room. As Leroy looked at his red paw he saw that he was holding a hand, he followed the orange arm and then saw a brown chest, with a silver pendant on, following that up he saw the violet head with two dart board eyes, Leroy recognised them quickly shut his eyes, so he won't get hypnotised by Lass.

Lass noticed Leroy moved his chest up and down and watched him. She quickly got a set of sunglasses out, placed them over her eyes and looked at Leroy once more.

"Leroy it is ok, I promise you I won't hypnotize you... I actually have a question to you," Lass said as she watched the scared experiment.

Leroy just shook his head, let Lass's hand go and then turned away from her, "I won't trust you Lass, you just want to get your revenge on me that I deep frosted your eye glands, and that's by taking over my own comand of my body."

Lass shook her head and stroked the experiment over his back, "No Leroy, you can't fall under my command any way, and I don't want you to."

Leroy blinked... slowly he turned back to Lass and looked at her properly, like she promised Lass placed over her eyes a set of sunglasses so he won't fall under her trance. As the two experiments looked at each other Leroy blushed a bit.

"L... Leroy, please tell me the truth... why don't you want to fall under the same hypnotic spell as the others?" Lass asked him.

Leroy glared at her, "Because I am my own free experiment, y... Lass you have no idea how hard I had to battle for my freedom, how much it has costed me."

Lass nodded, she waited for Leroy to continue. This might be a interesting story to hear.

"Well... I wasn't alway's a lone wolf like I am now, I had brothers that were all an exact copy of me, we had to capture every Experiment in Hawaii, minus you because back then you weren't activated jet, anyway as my Ohana was captured... we... we all were tortured to death, I lost every one of my members, nobody made it out with me, that broke my heart and spirit into a thousand pieces, and with that I swore myself, to never ever be under anybody elses command, because me and my brothers were all under the command of Dr Hams von Hamstervill, and we saw what he brought us, I also learned after that disaster that I am my own free experiment, that's why I am working on a way to avoid your commands towards me. I don't want you to force me to harm or even kill the other Ohana members," Leroy explained.

Lass felt her own heart-break, that Leroy had to watch his own family being killed like that made a lot of sence how their deaths have caused him to grow stronger. That's why he was trying everything to get everybody back, these 627 experiments are his Ohana just as much as he belongs to them as well.

Lass then asked: "Do you believe that the other 627 experiments are your Ohana?"

"Indeed I do, we may have had a rough past together, but I believe in everybody, one day I know that I can be accepted like the others, but until that day comes I will keep on fighting and training to show them that even I have a kind side," Leroy said.

As Leroy thought it over he knew how to win the Ohana onto his side, by being kind and polite to Lass. If she is happy then the other Ohanas were happy as well.

Leroy took Lass's hand and checked that she was better. As she nodded they both walked out of the hospital and through the night. Lass let herself be guided through the night, she slowly started to trust Leroy. Sure he may have a wild side, but to her that is the most attractive side of his entire features.

As the two came to a massive field, Lass looked at Leroy confused. Why were they here? Was Leroy interested in flowers? She sure wasn't.

"Three... two... one," Leroy said chuckling.

Suddenly the entire field seemed to be alive. The flowers which were planted around this field suddenly opened up, the moon light shone upon them and ever one of the flowers looked like it was shimmering silver. Lass felt her own heart swell up at this beautiful sight. As she looked back at Leroy she saw he placed over her eyes another set of sun glasses.

"M... may I have one dance Leroy?" Lass asked him chuckling.

Leroy smiled at her to, "Sure Lass, you may."

As the two took each others hands Leroy suddenly activated a finger from himself, in the distance Lass could hear beautiful dance music. The song 'Can't help falling in love' by A teen.

Lass felt her heart swell up with happiness. This is truly a beautiful night. The two experiments kept dancing. Leroy had to admit that Lass was quite good at dancing. As the two lovers continued to dance they didn't notice the sun was slowly coming back.

As they finished the dance, Lass's eyes were turning, the sun was up and the two could see each other.

Leroy looked at Lass, he saw her beautiful violet head, her sexy orange body, how the sun light was shining upon her silver necklace making her look like a goddess...

WAIT THE SUN! With in 2 seconds Leroy let Lass go and he ran away. Lass blinked, she looked back and saw the sun shining at them. Looking back to where Leroy was Lass was hurt to see he ran away from her.

"LEROY WAIT PLEASE!" Lass screamed out to him shocked.

Lass ran after him, but he disappeared into his space ship, locked the doors off and screamed inside. Lass banged against the door, but Leroy stayed locked in.

"Leroy please... I want to show you something..." Lass said as she banged again against the door.

Still nothing. Lass walked heart-broken back to Lilos house where all the other experiments looked at her. Lass walked to her bed, lying in it and fell fast asleep. Sleeping with a broken heart was a lot trickier then she thought.

* * *

Inside the space Ship

Leroy screamed and screamed with fury, ok he had a lovely evening with Lass, but he still didn't managed to make her 'un-hypnotise' everybody. What is wrong with him?

"Hey Leroy you moron, be pleased she didn't take you captive as well," Leroys dark side snapped back at him.

For once Leroy agreed with his eviler side. So new information about Las to be uploaded, 'if she can't see you, she can't get you.'

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own Lass."**_


	7. Chapter 7 A night full of love

**Chapter 07 A night of love**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I know Lass and Leroy's relationship is running to fast, but I have my reasons, please review. I own Lass, but nobody else, oh also I am making Angel and Stitchs relationship up, I am not taking the info from Wikipedia."**_

* * *

The next few day's Lass tried to find Leroy again. But for over 3 day's after the dreamy night Leroy remained MIA, so 'missing in action'. All the 627 Experiemens noticed her being in a very bad mood over the fact that Leroy has overpowered her that easily on that night.

Right now Lass asked Angel experiemens 624 to talk with her about boys and relationships. They both were sat at the Luau and were drinking a pot of hot tea that Lass asked Nani to make for them.

"So... Angel, you and Stitch have been together for 4 years now?" Lass asked.

Angel nodded her head, "Ih, mega love my boojibo so much, he isa hotta experiment."

Lass nodded her head, "he is indeed a good looking guy, are there any other experiements you had interest in before committing yourself to Stitch?"

"Ih, experiement 625, so Reuben I used to attract as well, but megas main interest ly with Stitch. He is the strongest, best looking boojiboo ever," Angel said as she looked at her lover.

"Ih indeed, what do you think of Leroy, so experiement 629?" Lass asked.

Angel cramped up her nose in discust, "Mega hate Leroy, he isa the reason we all were once recaptured, by force, I hope that ona day something will happen for hika(him) to be sentenced to death."

Lass looked at Angel shocked, sure she may hate him to for resisting her comand, but Lass would never wish any Experiement to be killed, and Angel seemed to be darn proud over the fact what she said. Suddenly a though hit Lass worrying soul.

_'Wait why am I worrying over what Angel said? Her comments have no meaning what so ever, she doesn't know Leroy like I do. Leroy is not a bad experiment. No Lass stop that, you are not supposed to be thinking about him. Hey Lass wasn't your original plan to take conrole over him as well? You would have to hurt him before_ _he can be captured,' Lass though to herself._

Lass blinked worried as she thought back to the night with Leroy. The way he looked so deep in her eyes. How he made her feel like one in a billion. The most special experiement ever to have existed.

What was this curse that has hit her? Wait Lass remembers what Nani and David were telling her. As she threatened them with Lilo hanging herself.

_'The more you know of your partner the better your relationship can grow. Try and help each other out, r.f.t.r' _

_(I am not bothered to type it all out also r.f.t.r means: read for the reason/rest)_

Lass nodded, she would try and help Leroy as best as she could. Lass walked off and ordered Angel to clean up the dishes at the Luau, Lass then found Leroy an houre later. He was right now climbing up the palm trees in Hawaii and cutting down variouse coconuts.

Lass was almost hit by one because she did not moved out of the way. What the hell is Leroy doing with so many coconuts?

As Leroy climbed down Lass saw that he placed over his ears earmuffs to not be able to hear her. As Lass looked at him interestingly she tried her hypnotic call out, Leroy pretended he could hear her, but then laught her out as her spell bounced off him with no problem.

Leroy then picked up the coconuts and walked of to his space ship. Lass followed him and moved her hands around that she wanted to talk with him. Instead of getting the ear muffs off, Leroy opened up a word document and they had to type to each other what they wanted to tell each other.

Lass begins: Leroy why have you got those stupid ear mufs over?

Leroy answers: Well Lass like I told you in the freezer, I don't want you to take control over me.

Lass nodded, then continued: I see, what are you up to with the coconuts?

Leroy answered: Well, I want to try and make a new food source. I have to keep myself feed, without stealing the foods always from the supermarkets.

Lass understood, then she typed: Cleaver, actualy the main reason I was looking for you is to ask if you have this evening of, I would like to go on a date with you.

Leroy glared at her first before he focused back on the screen.

Leroy then typed: I... I am not sure Lass. I don't want you to take the command over me.

Lass rolled her eyes in her head: The evening is there so that my eyes can't take over your soul, but you would have to remove the ear muffs, so we can talk with each other more properly.

Leroy looked at Lass, he thought it threw and nodded his head. He closed the word document and Leroy and Lass left the ship. The two experiements bid each other goodbye and they walked off getting ready for their first date.

* * *

With Lass

Lass just walked to the sea shore and had a wash amongst the wave, with some sort of gell she found she could make her body look a lot more beautiful. From a old cabin Lass stole some blue material and sowed out of it a dress of a sort.

Then she combed her hair out and tied her violet hair into a pony tail. As she found a pair of old surfing flip flops she put them on her feet and smiled at her reflection. Then Lass walked threw the towns, on a bush she found Hawaiis main flower. Lass beamed, picked a small white 6 pettled flower and placed it in her hair on her head.

* * *

With Leroy

Leroy had a wash as well, but in anothers cabin with a good washed fur, he too blow dried himself, combed every hair into place and then walked around a old toy shop. The owner has closed the store down a long time ago and a lot of the Experiements 'especialy Bonnie and Clyde' stole from the shop variouse costumes if they needed anything.

In the shop Leroy took a doll his Tuxedo off and wore it, with a black cape and a black maske he looked at himself in the mirror. Wow he looks handsome. Leroy then cut himself some flip flops as well and painted them plain black.

After he was ready for the date as well Leroy walked around Hawaii to find for Lass a gift for the date. What do you get a girl, who can with a few charming words get what she want's? Leroy walked around the beach and knew then instandly what to get.

He looked around the beach and dug a few holes. Ah there in the rock pool, Leroy bent down and picked up a shell. Descriptions about it will come further down.

As Leroy admired his treasure he packed it up carefully in sea weed and sand paper. Leroy looked towards the sky and noticed the sun was slowly setting. Leroy walked back and walked up to the Luau. There he meet up with Lass.

* * *

Lass was dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress, with palm leaves she weaved for herself a skirt and around her neck she wears an orange flower bracelet. She smiled and placed her glasses over her eyes again, and checked that the white flower in her hair was holding it in place.

Leroy had to hold his breath, if he thought Lass looked good without anything on, then this is truly a wonderfull experiement. If only she wasn't so selfish to take everybody over. Then he might considder her to be a wonder of 'Jumbas nature'. Lass admired Leroy in his 'Zorro' type of outfit and felt her heart swell with love.

"Ready 'My lady'?" Leroy asked taking her hand.

Lass smiled at Leroy's weird nature, "Sure Leroy, are we having our dinner at the Luau?"

"Sure," Leroy said.

They both walked hand in hand into the Luau. Fire torches were shining around the Luau. A few humans were walking around and being served by Nani their waiter. Lass and Leroy sat at a two seater table and Nani walked forth.

Knowing what Lass did to Lilo Nani wanted to prevent this monster from doing anything else stupid here. Like hypnotising her boyfriend David to make him not catch the fire torch, that way burning down the stage and maybe as well the restaurant.

Nani smiled at the duo before she spoke up, "Welcome to the Luau, can I take your drinking orders and then I can give you the card with our menu on. Everything is free this evening because it is the Luau's 50th birthday."

Leroy and Lass looked at the card and read it threw. Lass then ordered for them both to share a pot of tea, and Leroy ordered for them both a meat feast plater with no vegetales or noodles or rice, Nani nodded her head, writen their orders down before walking back to the kitchen to cook for the monster duo their meal.

Whiles she was cooking Lass took her hands and held Leroy's left paw tight, she smiled at him. Leroy smiled carefuly back at her. But the shook his head. Dough he couldn't deny it any longer, he was falling for her, a bit.

Leroy wanted a small drink of their ordered tea, at the same time Lass wanted some as well. Both experiemens reached for the tea pot and brushed carefully againgst each others furs. They looked at each other a bit shocked and pulled both paws back, blushing some more. They chuckled, then Leroy took the tea pot again, poured the tea into Lass's cup first before filling his cup up.

"Do you take your tea with sugar, cream or milk, Lass?" Leroy asked her.

But Lass shook her head, "No, I like it strong with it's flavours that nature gives the tea leaves. I don't add any extras to the substance."

"Same with me," Leroy said nodding his head.

They both picked up each of their cups and had a drink. The hot tea calmed both of their worrying minds. Leroy was worried over that Lass could try and hypnotise him again, and Lass was worried that Leroy could try and take advantage of her calm state and force himself upon her or even in her.

"Leroy, have you actualy ever been in a relationship before?" Lass asked.

Leroy this time shook his head, "No, I haven't. And I know you haven't because you have only been activated a few day's ago. By the way I am very impressed with the speed you have taken over the Ohana."

Lass blinked and looked at Leroy confused, he is impressed over her hypnotic powers? Wow.

Lass blinked and looked at Leroy again, "Why would you be impressed? I am quite sure you managed to take command over them as well with your speed and strength, from the entire Ohana you are probably the strongest Experiment out there, as well as the smartest."

"Hu? I must admit I am stronger the Stitch, but smart? I don't think so," Leroy said shaking his head.

"Oh by the way Leroy, the way you covered up your ears and closed your eyes, the pose you took in, filled with fear and terror. Why did you do that? It looked like I was causing you a lot of pain," Lass pointed out.

Leroy ate his food a bit before he replyed, "You were causing me pain Lass, you tried to force me under your own comand, but I managed to train my body up to be imune againgst you by forcing my own fear and terror program to be activated. I trained with Jumba Jookiba my body so that you can't take controle of me. That way I keep my mind, body and thoughts to myself. Also I don't want to be under your comand, because I am afraid what you would force me to do."

That made a lot of sence to Lass and she nodded her head. They continued eating their food and finished together their teas. As the meal was finished Leroy paid for the food and they got out of their seats.

As Leroy and Lass left the Luau, Lass suddenly grabbed a hold of Leroy's hand and she blushed a bit. She wanted to know if the muscles build up around Leroy's arms and legs were real, as well as his 6 pack that was showing under his shirt, they were. Lass carefully guided her hand around Leroy's strong muscles and Leroy blushed madly.

"L... Lass please stop that," Leroy said whiles shaking with pleasure.

Lass blushed a bit as she dropped her hands down, "S... sorry Leroy, you... you are just admirably strong."

Both experiemens blushed madly, they continued their walk and soon they were back at Lilos home where all the other Experiements were gathered again. And as yesterday, Sparky was the only one not there. Instead he was back in the light house burning the energy threw the bulb.

As Leroy was about to go he remembered that he had a pressent for Lass. He handed her the sea-weed wrapped parcle and then ran back home.

"For me**, **thank you Leroy," Lass called out.

Lass removed the sea weed and admired the shell Leroy handed her as a pressent. The shell that Leroy found was round, it had small wave designes threw out the shell and the bright moon shone upon it, reflecting a beautiful blue shine out.

Lass smilled at the pressent and held the shell as carefully as she could to her heart. This shell was like how she thinks Leroy saw their 'relationship'. Two experiements in love, but with one wrong move the relationship could shatter into a thousand pieces.

Lass placed the shell next to her bed and began to cry. What if Leroy was just playing with her emotiones? What if he was just out to hurt her? Lass knew what her one weak spot was... _'If you see the man that you truly love betray you, or leave you, he will break your heart and kill you eventually.'_

Lass had huge tears streaming now down her face. She just coudn't fight Leroy any more. He was everything she ever wanted in a man and more. Lass curled around herelf and asked herself if she should submit herself to Leroy forever, or if there is something greater then him? Even if there was somebody greater then Leroy, Lass was sure he would show that 'somebody' his place with a head stone with R.I.P on it.

With one last chuckle Lass fell asleep, dreaming about her starting romance with Leroy.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "And cut, we got a wrap guy's, please review, I only own Lass, nobody else."**_


	8. Chapter 8 A tragic past

**Chapter 08 A tragic past**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody."**_

* * *

Inside the space ship of Jumba and Pleakly they both looked at their painful hands. They just hurt to much, Pleakly was ticked of that he coudn't do any more 'earth house work', and Jumba was mad that he coudn't continue experiementing on how to get the other Experiement's out of their Hypnotic disaster.

"Jumba, what if Lass can't be stopped? What would then happen?" Pleakly asked his friend scared.

Jumba looked sad towards him, "Well Pleakly... if Experiment 628 can't be stopped... and she takes control of this entire planet, animals and humans alike... then she will ask the world to kill itself. First everybody against anything, then the last survivors would be stuffed at the hottest part of the planet and they would blow the entire earth up. Destroying the complete and wonderful planet, nothing and nobody could stop her. Except the Experiment who is her true love. But I fear that nobody that I invented would ever become her lover or mate."

* * *

Lass walked threw the day around the Hawaii and watched everything falling appart, no not that all the Experiements were not doing what she asked them to do, the fact that Leroy managed to creap himself into her heart.

How he walkes, talks, acts around her, just his howl 'I am the best of the best' way was driving this poor experiement to madness.

Lass walked as sad and depressed to a water pond in Hawaii. She sat at the water edge and looked into the pool of cold water. Her tears streamed from her face and fell into the pool creating the rippled efect. Lass was quietly crying before herself, Lass was thinking again about Leroy. How good he was and how much Lass wished she could be in a strong relationship with him, just like Angel and Stitch were. Lass suddenly saw Angel was just opposite of her picking variouse flowers at the waters edge.

Angel looked up from her bouquet of flowers and notied her Lady was crying again. Angel carefully walked up to her and sat next to her Queen.

"Lass, you ok?" Angel asked her confused.

Lass rubbed her swolen eyes and looked at Angel, "N... no Angel, Leroy has vanished, and I can't find him any where, I really need to talk with him."

Angel sat next to 'her mistress' and rubbed over Lass's back, not as good as Leroy has done on their date, but good enough to calm her down.

Angel then said, "Leroy is back in his space ship, but I don't think that it is all."

"Yes... I banged againgst the door to try and talk with him, but he just won't listen," Lass said.

"Ma'am, do you like Leroy?" Angel asked.

Lass nodded her head as more tears streamed down, "Y... Yes, I think I love him, but how can I tell him if he lock's himself into his space ship? …. how can I show him that I love him?"

"You don't need to show him to tell him that you like him, send him an awsome gift to show your affections to him. Maybe he will respond and sweap you of your feet," Angel suggested.

Lass stopped crying and looked at Angel to see if she was seriouse, Angel nodded her head and left again. Lass stayed sat on the rock and looked towards the forest she decided to visit. What should she get Leroy?

Definetly not a shell like he has done. It would just show how un-creative she could be. So Lass just got up and walked out of the forest and into the towns. She looked threw all the shops, librarys, museums, schools, markets and other places around Hawaii to try and locate for Leroy the perfect gift.

But she just coudn't picture giving Leroy anything that looked ordinare, usual and a every day object that he could have gotten himself, or that any other experiem could have gotten him to. As Lass was looking at a bottled up ship a perfect idea struck her thoughts.

Lass headed of towards Jumba ship and broke back into it. With a snip of her fingers she checked that nobody was there, nop Jumba and Pleakly were both right now at the hospital with Lilo to get their broken hands checked over and repaired.

Lass walked around Jumbas lab and researched about Leroy. But it just said that he was the most strongest Experiment ever. And yet she couldn't find anything for him. So Lass just brought up Leroy's picture documents and looked at the various tests that Jumba has set the Experiment threw before he was created,... and destroyed a short while later.

Lass hung her head sad. Leroy is truly doing a perfect job at fighting the sadness over his murdered Ohana. And Lass thinks she understands why Leroy was 'dating her', he is trying to fill his boken heart with her love.

Lass paced back and forth and began to think how she could fix his broken heart. Was there something he wanted from her?

As Lass was about to walk out she noticed Experiment 007 so Gigi walking up to her and Lass noticed a letter attached to her collar.

"Thank you Gigi, from who is it?" Lass asked the dog.

Gigi looked at her still in her own hypnotic state before she replied, "It is from Leroy, he has writen something for you and asked me to deliver it to you."

Lass nodded her head, she asked Gigi to sit down and deliver to Leroy a reply back a while later. Lass first read the letter quiet to herself, before she read it out aloud to Gigi.

Lass read, "Dear Lass, I am sorry, but I can't see you for the next upcoming 2 day's. There is something that I have to do and I don't want to harm you at all, with love, Experiment 629 Leroy."

Lass blinked, was this a way that Leroy wanted to break up with her? She hoped not, because that would break her heart and kill her. Quickly instead of writing to Leroy a reply she ran of and located Leroy a while later at a stony hill in Hawaii.

He was climbing it up with a bunch of flowers in his mouth. Lass felt her heart break thinking that Leroy had another afair other then she. So Lass quietly climbed after him and watched Leroy.

If he did have an afair with somebody else Lass was sure she would kill them both out of fury. But as Leroy seemed to reach his destination, she saw nobody else. Instead Leroy bowed down and placed the flowers at the front of the cave. He sat there and continued to cry his heart out.

What was wrong with him? Lass climbed onto the same perch and walked up to Leroy. He just cleaned his tears away with a tissue and looked sad at the flowers. Lass sat next to him and rubbed Leroy against his back. Leroy jumped up in shock and growled mad at Lass.

"Lass, didn't you get the letter from Gigi? I said that I don't want to see you any more for a few day's," Leroy snapped.

Instead of snapping back at Leroy Lass decided to talk to him normaly, "I know Leroy, but why can't we see each other for a few day's? What are you hidding from me Leroy and why have you placed the flowers at the head stone there?"

Leroy blinked and walked forward to the wall, he placed his paw against it and the wall transformed into 99 different names, all starting with L. Leroy looked back at Lass as she read all the names threw.

"Leroy what is this?" Lass asked as she pointed at the wall.

"Every one of the names Lass is or were members of my family. All 99 names that you read here I carved into this massive wall, they all were original clones from me. B... before they all were exterminated and killed. These 3 names, Linda, Liam and Lenny, they were just 2 day's old as the 3 baby's of my family were murdered in cold blood. I am the last Leroy who survived and escaped from the family. That I wasn't there for them breaks every day another part of my soul," Leroy explained.

He then sat there, like a pile of disaster. He cried and cried for hours on end. Lass looked at Leroy's heart broken form and sat next to him. Instead of going home Lass held Leroy in her arms and rocked the crying experiment back and forth. How can she prove to Leroy that he had a new family member for life?

Se doesn't want Leroy to cry over a broken family, instead be accepted into the new one. Then Lass had an idea and looked at Leroy.

Lass explained to Leroy what he was missing, "Leroy... I am so sorry that every one of your 99 members were important to you, but every memory you ever held about them you carry inside of your heart. Nobody and nothing can take those good times you all had together. And... if you can give me a chance I would like to try and be a family member for you Leroy..."

Leroy's eyes widened, his heart stopped as he looked back over to Lass. She bowed down to him and extended her extra pair of arms, her view was directly under her. With this pose Leroy knew an Experiment only did it to ask for another one to be their 'mates/wife/husband'. Like a proposal.

Now if Leroy should accept her, he could lift her back up and hug Lass. If not then he had to jump low over her and rip her comb out. With that gland gone he would have to destroy it to prove she doesn't belong to him at all. And then the 'asking experiment' was wounded as well as breaking their hearts and an important body piece of their system.

Jumba Jookiba's Experiments could only ever ask one of the entire Ohana to be their partner ever. Then never again. So Leroy and Lass as 'husband and wife'?

Leroy nodded his head, for the first time in years he felt his heart swell with love, his eyes were crying tears out. Leroy took Lass's hand and he extended his own claws and comb. With that done he took Lass in his arms and held her tight.

Lass bent her comb to the left hard and Leroy bent his to the right. As they were around one anothers arms both combes touched each other. Imediately they sent their own sents out and marked both combes as a properties of each other.

They siffed each others combes as to check that they were marked as each othes forever. As it was confirmed Leroy and Lass gave each other as a stronger piece of their relationship a 'kiss'. After a hot making out they looked back at each other.

"I... I love you Leroy," Lass said as she blushed a bit.

Leroy cried once more before he looked at Lass, "I... I love you to Lass, and I found the woman I want to be with, forever."

Lass continued to hick up as Leroy kissed her again. Lass hugged him back and they both walked back home. But then Leroy looked at Lass once more.

"Lass... I-" Leroy was about to say.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Cliff hanger, please review, I only own Lass. Nobody else."**_


	9. Chapter 9 The mental state takes place

Chapter 09 The mental state takes place

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own Lass. And this story is done after this chapter. Also what do you guys think of my drawn Lass up in the corner? Please leave your thoughts about it in the comment section below."**

* * *

As Leroy and Lass were outside Leroy was suddenly very nervous. He looked around and tried to make sense over what he has just explained to her. Lass looked at Leroy and smiled, from everybody she has ever known he was the sweetest and most honest experiment. Leroy saw Lass wonderful smile and brought forth a small smile of his own.

Leroy started to form his words carefully, because he knew he could lose Lass just as quickly as he has won her over.

_'If I explain to Lass that the only reason I am liking her is to have her get the other Experiments back to their own mental state... I would lose her forever. She will never forgive me. But if I keep quiet and let her have her fun with me for a while... how will I then bring her to bring the others back? This is to confusing.' Leroy thought to himself._

But suddenly Lass blinked, she climbed quickly a tree and saw, to her horror that Stitch has spotted her with her 'lover'.

"GUYS OUR QUEEN HAS CAPTURED LEROY!" Stitch screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh shit. Leroy you have to run now." Lass said.

She quickly ran the other way, but the Experiments were closing in on them from all over. Leroy ran to her side and looked at his love.

"Why Lass? What's wrong?" Leroy asked.

Lass was shaking and she looked directly back to Leroy, "I have ordered the Experiments to capture you, remember? And they have been on a wild search for you for 2 days straight. Please Leroy just trust me. Run."

Leroy was glaring at her a bit, "Does it mean... this was a trap? You seduced me, made me love you just to have me enslaved?"

"No, No Leroy. I love you as well. But I don't want the others to harm you. Please." Lass said.

"What would happen to me if they capture me? Will I be killed by you?" Leroy asked.

Lass shook her head, "No, I don't have the power to kill anyone, only if I ask the person to kill themselves. I think they will turn your wild side off and then force me to enslave you as well. But I don't want to. Please Leroy run. I promise I will come searching for you very soon."

Leroy growled between his teeth, he nodded his head and ran at such a speed that he knocked a tree over. Lass spun round and saw that Stitch was the first to reach his queen.

Stitch was then shortly after being caught by the other Experiments. Until all 627 Experiments were around her once more.

Stitch bowed down to her and then looked at her, "Our Queen Lass. We have searched every square mile of this island, but Leroy is still missing. We all are deeply sorry that we have failed you."

"N... no, no Stitch. It is ok... um... you know how Leroy can be, he-" Lass was about to explain.

But Sparky cut her off. "Guys, I can smell Leroy he was here a short while ago. He couldn't have gone far. He has ran towards..."

Sparky sniffed the earth, and then pointed towards the west. "THAT WAY. WE WILL GET HIM NOW!"

"WAIT DON'T!" Lass screamed.

Evil and Stitch held Lass captive as she watched in horror as all the other Experiments ran after Leroy's trail.

'No, no, no. Please... if there is a god for us Experiments. Please don't let them capture Leroy.' Lass begged in her mind.

She was dragged with the other Experiments a bit slower after Leroy.

* * *

Leroy ran as promised to Lass back into the Hawaiian town. He tried hiding in various shops, but he could always hear one of the other Experiments hot on his tail.

'Shit, shit, shit. I can't let them... wait a sec. THAT'S IT!' Leroy thought and then grinned.

Inside the shop Sparky suddenly flew inside and found Leroy. Leroy jumped backwards and climbed as a flink Experiment up an elevator cable to the 5th floor of the shop.

(I don't think Hawaii has heigh shops, but I have a reason for chasing him up, please just go with it that this is a big shop.)

Leroy continued to run as he heard Sparky shooting up the cables of the elevator as well.

"Wait. QS it is Sparky after me at the moment right?" Leroy asks me as I nod my head.

Leroy glared, exactly as I have planned, the cables in the lift caught a heigh voltage and Leroy got electrocuted. Leroy was flung from the 5th floor towards the ground and Sparky hovered over the top of Leroy.

Leroy coughed the smoke, Sparky charged his hand again and sent the electricity hit towards Leroy's head. Knocking him out cold.

* * *

Lass was shaking as the Experiments held her down. She couldn't escape, because she wasn't that strong as the others.

"Guys I want you to leave Leroy alone," Lass ordered mad.

"Leroy is a danger, we have to kill him before he harms you any further." Stitch said as he held Lass hands.

"B... but maybe the reason Leroy can't be taken over is-" Lass was about to say.

But Evil stopped her, "Is because he can't see threw your eyes into you. The normal song won't work. We have to make a bigger medallion for you and set up loud speakers, then Leroy won't stand a chance against you."

Lass heart stopped, that would be one way to get him under her control, but that is not what she wanted any more. She has learned so much from Leroy. Too be honest, true, loving warm and happy to one another to survive. Not force people and 'Experiments' to walk around like mindless slaves.

'I have to try everything to stop them. Even if it means sacrificing myself for it... wait a sec.' Lass thought and then grinned.

_Flashback_

_Evil, "Is because he can't see threw your eyes into you. The normal song won't work. We have to make a bigger medallion for you and set up loud speakers, then Leroy won't stand a chance against you." _

Back with Lass

"That's it. Lass you are a genius... well Evil, but it is still my power." Lass said grinning.

She knew one of the biggest and shiniest medallion would be the light house on the island. If she could get the light shining from it exact, have the loud speakers set up around all 626 Experiments and then say: 'You are done with what I ask.' Then the Experiments would all be back to normal.

They could then leave Lass alone, and let her love Leroy for who he is... but then Lass realised a problem. As she brought Lilo back to her normal self she had a small head ace, and as she brought Reuben back to normal... she fainted, a lot of power was absorbed form her to get him back to normal.

Lass hung her head sad, "If I would bring all 624 Experiments back to their normal self, then I am most likely going to die... or fall critically ill. But I have to try."

"What else can we do Lass?" Evil asked her.

Lass grinned, "Well first of let me go. Then we all have to meet up at the light house. From there the medallion is the biggest, and with loud speakers we are sure to capture Leroy under the control."

Evil grinned evil, all the other Experiments nodded their heads and ran after Lass gave that command, to the light house.

Lass ran to the light house and climbed it up. Once she reached the medallion she cleaned it up, she polished the massive shining light to its fully shine and aimed it towards the floor, with 5 round disks she re-allined them all and polished them up.

Once the light house was all set up Lass worked out that the sun would be the best light source, she angled the 5 discs so they would all be hit by the sun at the same time and then hit the floor underneath the light house.

Once it was done she ran to a stage show, got 10 loud speakers and attached them to the light house. She plugged in a microphone and turned them on as well.

"Hello, hello... test, test 1-2-3." Lass said as she heard her voice was reflected around the area very loud.

She nodded this should work. Before she could call the others she saw Sparky had Leroy unconscious. She looked as all 624 experiments were there. (Reuben and Leroy are the only ones normal)

"We got him Lass." Sparky said.

He threw Leroy's wounded body to her feet. The other Experiments held Leroy down, Leroy was to weak to fight and argue with her. As the Experiments hunted him down they have used every power against them to capture Leroy.

Leory looked at Lass with pleading eyes, "Lass... p... please don't..."

Lass felt her own heart break, she quickly looked out to the sun and saw it was about to set. About an hour and the light should shin just right on the big medallions at the top of the light house.

"Very good guys. But now. All of you surround the light house please, don't stand to close to it and let Leroy stand in the edge towards the waves of the light house. There where the entrance is. With all of you guarding it he won't escape again. Don't move from the positions and look up to the light house, another instruction will follow that you have to obey in a bit. Once I got myself into position." Lass said.

Leroy blinked, to weak to argue he obeyed that command, as did all the other Experiments. All 625 Experiments found a place to stand and looked up to the Light house as promised, Leroy noticed that Sparky and Stitch were standing in front of him and holding him to the back of the light house.

He has no reason to fight them, but what was Lass's plan? What has the light house got to do with it?... suddenly Leroy remembered what Nani told him. About how Lass got Lilo back to normal.

All the Experiment looked to the light house as promised. Leroy stood as cold as a statue in his place and looked to all the 'insane Experiments'.

Suddenly he heard the loud speakers being turned on, he saw the sun was just about underneath the light house, then one sun beam shone on the round light within the massive building, exactly as Lass has angled, all the beams were being shone down by the sun and the silver disks.

"My name is Lass and you all are done with what I asked." Leroy suddenly heard Lass say.

'Oh no... Lass please don't.' Leroy thought.

The verse was repeated again and again. The light shone brighter and brighter from the light house as it hit all the Experiments.

All 625 Experiments shook their heads, the melody from Lass rang round their heads and their eyes refocused themselves back to normal. After the shining and sound rang for 10 minuets, it stopped, the sun was gone and Leroy looked at all 625 Experiments.

Every one of the Experiments, from Stitch Experiment 626 all the way to Cyber Experiment 000, every one of the Experiments were back to their normal selves.

They all blinked and looked around.

Stitch was the first to spot Leroy, "Um Leroy? What is going on?"

"Well Stitch, all of your cousins were taken over by Lass Experiment 628. She is just inside the light house because she needed the suns light to bring everybody back." Leroy explained happy.

Angel blinked, she quickly ran to Stitch and embraced her lover.

"Boojibooo. Megga missed younga." Angel said embracing Stitch tight.

Stitch beamed, embraced Angel back before licking over her head. Leroy smiled, there is one person where he would love to do that activity as well. Leroy smiled, talked for a few minuets with the other Experiments before climbing back up to the Light house where Lass has just brought everybody back.

"Lass? Boojiboo? Everything worked out exactly as you've said it would... hu Lass?" Leroy said confused.

Leroy got a torch and lighted the way inside the 'now dark lighthouse'. Leroy looked around the room, it wasn't that big and the only place Lass could be hiding is the bright round disk inside it.

Leroy moved one a bit to the side and gasped, Lass was lying on the light bulb, her body wasn't moving, her breath was very shallow and she was sweating.

Leroy grabbed her, first he checked her pulse, it was very weak. Then Leroy removed the electric cables from Lass's antenna, held her bridal style before jumping from the light house down, first on a palm tree before touching down on the floor.

All the 626 Experiments looked to Leroy confused and looked then to Lass in his arms.

"L... Leroy? What are you doing here and who is that?" Stitch asked.

Leroy laid Lass body carefully down, his tears started to form in his eyes as he focused on all the 627 Experiments.

Leroy then said in tears: "T... this is Lass. Experiment 628. S... she forced you all to be under her command, and only now did she bring you all back to your normal selves... that way she has weakened herself a lot. I... I don't know if she will ever wake up again."

All the Experiments gasped.

Evil shook his head, "We have to get Lass back to Jumba, he might be able to help her."

Leroy nodded his head, he picked Lass back up and every one of the 627 Experiments followed him to Jumba's ship.

Leroy was praying that Lass will survive... because Lass is his Boojiboo and true love.

* * *

With Jumba

Jumba saw all the Experiments run towards his ship, he quickly got back outside and checked everybody over. After the last Experiment was confirmed to be back to their own mind he looked to Leroy who was embracing Lass scared.

"Leroy, very good job. Everybody is back to their own mind... um what's wrong?" Jumba asked.

Leroy hiccuped as he carefully placed Lass's body before his feet.

"L... Lass has managed to bring everybody back to their normal selves, threw the light house shine and her words... b... but something is wrong. Why isn't she waking up?" Leroy asked worried and began to cry.

His beloved Boojiboo was weak, and probably will never wake up again. Jumba took Lass and placed her into the fusion chamber, with a few switches and clicks Lass's body was being repaired. The chamber grunted a soft humming and Leroy watched Lass's body being repaired.

The percentages on the side showed Lass to be at 1%... and the healing was working very, very slowly.

Jumba suggested to everybody to go back home and have a rest after what they all went threw. The 627 experiments nodded their heads and left, Leroy however stayed at Lass's side. Watching the chamber heal his beloved.

Leroy looked around the room, Lilo was back home with Nani and David. And everybody just left, leaving Lass for dead.

Leroy placed his hand on the glass wall separating him from his love, "Lass... boojiboo... mega will promise... if younga survive this... I will marry you. Lass... younga is my true love."

Leroy closed his own eyes, all the memories he has shared with Lass only fuelled his longing for his cousin. Her beauty, the words she spoke to him, their shared history, each dance... just everything with Lass made him want her more and more.

Leroy broke down and cried before her, the most strongest memory in his mind ever was... the time Lass made her his and he hers.

Leroy activated his monster mode, bent his comb back to his back and calmly breathed in Lass's sent. He let his memories become dreams, he was very tired himself. Leroy curled next to the chamber, placed his paw against it and then fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Leroy and Lass's dream_

_Leroy was with Lass at the sea side. Lass was wearing a green hula skirt and a red bra, Leroy was wearing a pair of black boxers. Lass looked to Leroy happy and held his hand. In this dream they have just found a ice cream stand._

"_Would you like a strawberry ice cream Lass?" Leroy asked her._

_Lass smiled back at him and nodded her head, "Yes please Leroy. Thank you darling."_

_Leroy bought the two ice creams and handed Lass the strawberry ice cream, he himself had one as well. As they both were calmly eating the ice cream they continued their walk._

_Just as they finished their ice cream Lass and Leroy ate the cones, Leroy quickly cleaned his face, then he noticed Lass didn't clean hers. He chuckled, turned Lass round to face him before looking at her._

"_Hu? What is it Leroy?" Lass asked._

_Leroy blushed a little bit, "Well... c... can I clean you up please?" _

_Lass smiled and nodded, Leroy beamed, he licked around Lass's lips carefully, then up her nose, as Lass was clean Leroy felt a deep urge burn in the inside of her stomach, she was a bit shocked as the cleaning was finished and Leroy kissed her passionately. _

_She pushed hard against Leroy and kissed him back, hard. The kiss was as warm as if they were inside a volcano. This wasn't a simple kiss, this was a passion kiss of love._

_Lass smiled, Leroy smiled sad back to her._

"_When can I see you properly awake Lass?... I miss you." Leroy asked._

_Lass sighed, "Soon Leroy. I have to stay asleep, but you... my love... have to wake up soon. I promise it won't be long."_

_Dream ends._

* * *

As Leroy promised Lass, he woke up again. Leroy stretched in his bed, then looked over to Lass's chamber. As she said, she was still unconscious. Leroy clambered out of his bed and walked outside.

He found Stitch and Angel talking with each other calmly. And all the 627 Experiments have stayed with each other as well,wantingto know how Lass was now.

Sparky was the first to see him, "Leroy. First of thank you for saving all of us,... second how are you coping? And third how is Lass doing?"

The others nodded as well as they looked to Leroy, Leroy sighed.

"Well guys, Lass is still very weak. Bringing you all back has sapped her of all of her powers. She is so far still asleep in the healing chamber. And I'm just a mess. I miss Lass already and it hasn't even been a full day that you all are back." Leroy answered.

The 626 Experiments nodded their heads. They could tell by the small smell coming from Leroy's comb that he was the partner, boyfriend, husband and other things to Lass. And he seems to be feeling the same way.

Stitch rubbed Leroy against his back and embraced him. "Don't worry Leroy. As long as nothing happens to the healing chamber, then Lass should be back on her feet in a few days."

Leroy smiled a bit and nodded, the other Experiments left back to their homes and Leroy watched Lass. Angel and Stitch decided to stay with him.

After watching the chamber for 2 hours they noticed the chamber door slowly opened, Lass roes from it and blinked. Leroy quickly got the health report and read that Lass was back to her usual self.

"L... Lass... h... how are you feeling?" Leroy asked her nervously.

Lass blinked, she stretched, rubbed her eyes and focused on Leroy. Leroy's mouth dropped down, Lass's normal hypnotising black and white eyes have changed, to two beautiful dark blue orbs. With a bit of black in the middle.

Leroy's heart was speeding up. Lass looked to him and smiled warmly.

"L... Leroy? Y... You really have waited for... me?" Lass asked a little uneasy.

Leroy nodded his head, he took Lass's hand and helped her too her feet.

"Of course I would wait Lass. Like I said as we decided to mark each others combs as one, I love you Lass..." Leroy said, but he then looked away and blushed.

Lass blinked, she took Leroy's hand and focused on his view. "What is it Leroy?"

"W... well. I would understand if you don't want to be my partner any more. I... I'll leave you to decide who you wish to be." Leroy said.

Tears started to fall from his face, he was truly letting Lass go too decide for herself who she wanted to be. Lass stared at Leroy, before Leroy could sprint away Lass called back to him.

"WAIT LEROY DON'T GO!" Lass screamed.

All the Experiments raced back to the two and looked at both Experiments. Lass ignored everybody as she was staring at the back head of Leroy.

Leroy froze in his steps, his heart was racing as tears escaped his eyes, he turned back round and faced Lass again. They both just stood there, both crying and both shaking.

Lass calmed herself down before she stare hard back to Leroy. "Leroy, I may not know who I am any more, seeing as my power has been defeated... b... but one thing I do know Leroy. As you told me about your killed Ohana I was heart broken. I wanted to try and fix your broken heart and be accepted into your Ohana. I gave you my signature mating bow because I wanted your heart to be fixed, you lifted me back up and accepted my request. We both marked each others combs as one. And... and we kissed. That kiss was a sign that we would trust each other with one another's life... L... Leroy I may not know any more who I am or meant to be... b... but please Leroy. Don't leave me. If... if there is one thing I am a hundred percent sure is... is that you, Leroy Experiment 629. You are my acquaintance, friend, best friend, mate and life partner. Please Leroy don't leave me now. For if you do leave me... then I might as well kill myself now."

All the Experiment's looked back to Leroy. Leroy's own heart was racing. He does remember they did mark one another. He remembers every hour they would spend together in the evenings and other times of the day. And every kiss, they shared. His heart was lit on fire again as he nodded his head.

Leroy walked back up to Lass, all the Experiment's watched them as Experiment 629 Leroy stood before Experiment 628 Lass. Both Leroy and Lass smiled warmly at each other, they extended their arms and combs, before hugging each other in a tight embrace.

Both combs instinctively wrapped around one another. Both Leroy and Lass's bodies were radiating a strong sign of, trust, loyalty, love, lust and passion to each other. Everybody smiled and applauded.

Leroy let Lass go again and nodded his head, "If that is your wish Lass. Then I will stay with you... forever."

"Oh Leroy." Lass said very happy.

All the experiments cheered for the two. And then they all left home. But just as Stitch was going to go he saw Lilo was walking with Nani and David up to them.

"Stitch, it is time to go home." Lilo called out.

Stitch nodded and ran after his owner. The small Ohana smiled, Leroy and Lass nodded to Stitch as they watched the family leave back home.

Just as they were about to walk away from the light house, where Sparky has taken claim again and shining the island with his electricity. Lass noticed something.

"But Leroy, where do we belong?" She asked her partner.

Leroy smiled, "Do you trust me Lass?"

"Yes... I think." Lass said a little scared.

Leroy smiled still warmly at his love, "Then come."

He handed Lass a blind fold and then lead her threw Hawaii. He reached an old abandoned ghost house and took Lass the blind fold off.

He has spent a few days, as he was running from Lass and the hypnotised Ohana, to remodel and build the ghost house to his satisfaction. And one room was a therapy room. Leroy knew, threw watching Lass, that she was a very good spiritual healer.

Lass walked with Leroy around the ghost house and she was smiling all the way, even chuckling at the mechanical function of the building. And she loved Leroy's idea of the therapy session room for her to calm the visitors down again. The monsters, ghost and ghooles in the building welcomed the couple. Leroy showed her how he could manipulate and controle all the monsters with no problem.

This place was perfect. Threw out 2 hours they played with the other monsters. But as it got darker outside they decided to call it a night. Leroy showed Lass to their bedroom. One bed was on the left and the other bed was on the right.

Leroy gave Lass a quick kiss, "Good night Lass."

Leroy climbed up in his bed and lay down, Lass turned with a switch the lights off in the house and then looked towards Leroy one more time.

"Good night Leroy. I love you. See you tomorrow." Lass said, she then yawned and fell asleep.

Leroy nodded. He was so happy today. Lass brought all the Experiments back, agreed to stay his true love. And is just in overall a wonderful Experiment. And he knew how she was designed to be now. A great therapist, a great friend. But most of all... she is Leroy's and Leroy is her true love.

The End.


End file.
